A very unusual way
by SuperMione
Summary: A look back to the very unusual way Ron and Hermione fell in love. FROM Hermione's POV. From the musical NINE my first  perhaps only  songfic.


**VERY UNUSUAL WAY: Ron and Hermione fell in love**

**All rights to the song **_**Very Unusual Way**_** belongs to NINE and the Weinstein Company. Potter belongs to Jo. The missing moment scenes belong to my head. **

Eleven year old Hermione walked down Diagon Alley. She saw a redheaded boy that made her heart flutter. He was lost in himself thinking, brooding at eleven. Her impulse was be with him. However, he was soon lost within the crowd of shoppers. But in a very unusual way that was the start of her need for him.

_Claudia (seeing he's lost in himself) _

_In a very unusual__  
><em>_way, one time I needed you._

Hermione was on a train and knew she needed to see him again. Another boy needed her help so she searched. Then, there he was. The boy called Ron. Even though he rebuffed her attempts to make friends it was a pleasure to meet him. In a very usual way they started there.

Two months later... after some teasing, a troll and a lie. They were friends. In a very unusual way their friendship was built on two components; a need to protect Harry and something else that created bickering. Sometimes these arguments lasted a day. Maybe sometimes an hour... But somehow, neither arguments nor friendship would ever end.

_In a very unusual way, you were my friend.__  
><em>_Maybe it lasted a day,__  
><em>_Maybe it lasted an hour,__  
><em>_But somehow it will never end._

Years later, she realised as she strolled away seething from his failed attempt to ask her to the ball; that in a very unusual way, she was in love with him. He hurt her feelings and another boy, nice but not Ron had asked her. She tried to forget Ron and let Krum be charming in a clumsy way. His sweetness is what she thought she needed. Now she knew that that could never be so. In a very usual way, she needed to cry.

___In a very unusual way, I think I'm in love with you.__  
><em>_In a very unusual way, I want to cry._

They made up the night of the ball; after a fight. Their second kiss was just as unexpected as their first, making her weak in the knees and something inside her surrendered. She realised that without meaning to he was her reason why. At fifteen, she had knew her reason why and he didn't know what he did to her. He didn't have a clue what he did to her by entering a room. He didn't know what it felt like to be her looking at him. Feeling so scared for them both that she could hardly speak.

___Something inside me goes weak, something inside me__  
><em>_surrenders,__  
><em>_And you're the reason why,__  
><em>_You're the reason why.__  
><em>_You don't know what you do to me.__  
><em>_You don't have a clue.__  
><em>_You can't tell what it's like to be me looking at__you.__  
><em>_It scares me so that I can hardly speak._

That summer, she had a taste of what it was like to live with him: Him and his family. And in a very unusual way, she realised that she owed what she was, who she wanted to be, to him. They fought less but never said that thing that needed to be said. There were times that it was too hard to be sixteen and feel like this. At Christmas time it appeared to everyone that she wouldn't stay with him. When faced with the time and space apart from him. She didn't go. She could never go. He was so special to her in her life that the moment he needed her she was there.

_In a very unusual way, I owe what I am to you.__  
><em>_Though at times it appears I won't stay,__  
><em>_I never go.__  
><em>_Special to me in my life,__  
><em> 

As they recovered from injures during the summer, they wrote every day. Like a compulsion. It had always been like that. Since the first day they'd met, everyday ever after they'd needed to communicate: a look, a touch, even a thought on paper. They exchanged memories and laughed about the details. How could she ever forget him? He was part of her soul. He'd touched it from that first introduction. She'd been drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

_Since the first day that I met you.__  
><em>_How could I ever forget you,__  
><em>_Once you had touched my soul?_

In a very unusual way, when he broke her heart it had made her whole. She knew then the place he had in it wasn't a passing folly. Logical reason exited her brain, for a few months, she wallowed in her emotions and felt womanly in her melancholy.

___In a very unusual way, you've made me whole._

Her heart stopped; he'd been poisoned. She'd wanted to forgive him for so long but the moment she knew she might loss him. Not as her love, not as a friend. He could be gone totally and completely from the world. She arrived in tears, wept all day and when she couldn't anymore... she spoke and without question everyone saw he grew stronger. In the night she stuck back and whispered:

"Tomorrow, everyone will come and visit: Lavender especially. And I won't be able to say this again. But Ron, I'm ready!"

"You're ready?" he half opened his eyes to ask drowsily. "Hermione my angle, light of my life, I'm about to do something I've never done before... I lo..."

"Wait my darling... not long now..." she said kissing his forehead before she slipped away.

That exchange touched her soul. She'd had a glimpse. Not far underneath the boy trying to be a Casanova was the loving man he was going to be and the knowledge of that touched her soul.

___Our Lady of the Spa With the arrival of film star Claudia__  
><em>_Nardi, there was no question but that he suddenly__  
><em>_seemed stronger.__  
><em>_La FleurContini! The crew arrives tomorrow!__  
><em>_Guido I am ready!__  
><em>_Our Lady of the Spa For his cast, he hired everyone at the__  
><em>_spa. But I mistrusted his apparent strength. Victories__  
><em>_of the kind he needed aren't won so easily.__  
><em>_Guido Luisa, my angel, light of my life, I am about to__  
><em>_enter a realm I have never dared enter before. Wish me__  
><em>_luck! (to himself) Casanova! What an idea!__  
><em>_Guido Oh ... _

In a very unusual way she was caught by surprise the rainy night he left the tent. She knew he was angry; she was too. "You pick him..." he shouted and her world shattered. Didn't he know she owed what she was to him? Her drive and passion was sparked by him. What would she have done without him? She found out through those weeks; heartbreak had made her next to useless.

Claudia In a very unusual  
>way<br>What you have done,  
>I owe what I am<br>For me to you 

Then, he came back. Confliction; throw herself at him to become whole again or wallow in her anger and make them both miserable. She hit him and swore but later that night, when he was asleep she crawled out of her bunk; dried his hair and check him for any injuries. And in a very unusual way, that was the moment she knew. Though at times it appeared that she wouldn't, as always before, she knew she would never go from his heart. As always she forgave him. He was too special to her. As Bellatrix's did her worst. She'd never let go. His voice saved her. It had always been like that, she reflected as consciousness left her. Since that first day, on Diagon Alley he was special to her in her life.

Though at times  
>it appears I won't<br>As always before, stay,  
>Special to me I never go.<br>Since that First day.  
>Special to me in my<br>life,

Hogwarts appeared to be sinking into hell all around them. He'd surprised her wanting to save the house elves. They kissed as passionately as they fought. As the kiss broke, their eyes met and it thrilled her. The _I love you_ passed silently between them. Since the first day they'd met, there had been something special there. Of course she loved him. When the battle was over they were rarely parted. How else could it be? What else could she do? Comforting each other gave them and their family strength.

They were happiest together. How could she have tried to be with someone else?

"How could I ever have tried to forget you?" they said as they wandered the grounds, reflecting on their relationship and the distractions they'd created.

Homework... Krum... Quidditch...Lavender... and when he'd left the tent! Once he'd touched her soul there was really no going back.

As...  
>Since the first day that I met you.<br>Guido & Claudia How could I ever forget you,  
>Once you had touched my soul?<br>In a very unusual way, you've made me whole. 

In a very unusual way, Ron Weasley through the bickering, arguments, friendship and heartbreak had made her whole. And one day soon they'd elope and they'd finally be made whole!

**This is song is very Ron and Hermione because in a 'very unusual way' they had a perfect courtship. Their friendship and love were tested in a very unusual way. This reflects that. **


End file.
